Niemcy
Wiadomości *'Październik 2016:' Kuchenka słoneczna szybko gotuje wodę na dużych wysokościach - Stephan Zach z firmy Sun and Ice (Niemcy) informuje że ich paraboliczna kuchenka słoneczna jest zainstalowana w obozie bazowym na górze Mont-Everest. Na wysokości 5200 m promieniowanie słoneczne jest tak intensywne że litr wody gotuje się w ciągu kilku minut. *'Marzec 2015:' Sieć "Projekt Comenius 2012-2014" jest zbiorowym wysiłkiem siedmiu gimnazjów zlokalizowanych w całej Europie aby pokazać jak alternatywne źródła energii mogą być łatwo włączone do naszego codziennego życia. Staatliche Realschule w Bad Tölz, Niemcy, wykonała wideo pokazujące jak zrobić kuchenkę słoneczną paraboliczną przy użyciu prostych narzędzi. Zobacz wideo poniżej. *'Wrzesień 2013:' Co jest takiego specjalnego w odnawialnych źródłach energii? Dlaczego nazywamy węgiel, ropę i gaz naturalnymi paliwami kopalnymi? Są to kwestie podnoszone przez Zespół d/s klimatu w Stralsund, Niemcy, złożonego z uczniów trzeciej i czwartej klasy. W centrum zainteresowania znalazła się także paraboliczna kuchenka słoneczna do gotowane kolb kukurydzy dla dzieci. Thea Holm z Południowej Afryki, pokazała film dla dzieci o tym, jak ona gotuje na słońcu w swoim kraju, w którym zajmuje to tylko godzinę, aby upiec całego kurczaka z warzywami. Zobacz: Climatedetectives *'Maj 2013:' Kilka refleksji na temat stanu techniki gotowania słonecznego - Przez prawie czterdzieści lat, Imma Seifert była zaangażowana w promowanie technologii gotowania słonecznego. To ona wykorzystała wszystkie słoneczne urządzenia do gotowania, które jej mąż Dieter Seifert zaprojektował. Kuchenki słoneczne Seiferta są obecnie używane przez tysiące ludzi na całym świecie. Przez ok. 150 dni w roku, Imma gotowała wszystkie posiłki dla swojej rodziny w Niemczech za pomocą kuchenki słonecznej parabolicznej SK-14 o średnicy 1,4 m. Piekła też pieczywo i ciasta, robiła dżem i soki owocowe. Łączyła ona gotowanie słoneczne potraw z gotowaniem wody. We wszystkie słoneczne dni doprowadzała ona ok. dziesięć litrów wody do wrzenia i przechowywała ją w izolowanym pojemniku do późniejszego wykorzystania (badania wykazały, że 1/3 energii potrzebnej do gotowania potraw jest zużywana po prostu do tego aby doprowadzić wodę do wrzenia). Imma i Dieter są przekonani, że słoneczne kuchenki są pomocne nie tylko w przezwyciężaniu kryzysu opałowego, ale mogą też zmniejszyć ubóstwo w krajach rozwijających się. Wierzą, że kuchenki słoneczne powinny być również stosowane w krajach uprzemysłowionych i zaproponowali szeroki program gotowania słonecznego w Hiszpanii, gdzie obecnie 50% młodzieży nie ma pracy. Apelują też do szkół aby uczyć gotowania słonecznego nie tylko jako czystej technologii energetycznej, ale także jako symbol globalnej współpracy i zrównoważonego rozwoju. Zobacz: Dieter Seifert *'Listopad 2012:' Raport roczny organizacji GloboSol: Szwajcaria/Niemcy - Partnerskie spotkanie "Skillshare". Po raz pierwszy niektórzy z naszych przyjaciół i współpracowników "słonecznych" z różnych krajów zostali zaproszeni do odwiedzenia Globosol kierowanego przez Michael Götz. W programie były pokazy gotowania solarnego a także zwiedzanie części Szwajcarii i południowych Niemczech. Uczestniczyli: Lorena Harp z Oaxaca w Meksyku, współorganizator projektu "Food-boksów" w Meksyku oraz Katou Ouro-Bangna, szef centrum słonecznego "Solasol" w Sokode, Togo. Zobacz: GloboSol *'Listopad 2012:' Regional Solar Food Processing Network rozpoczyna działalność w Indiach - Rolf Behringer donosi, że niemiecka organizacja pozarządowa WISIONS zgodziła się wspierać tworzenie w Indiach pierwszego regionalnego Solar Food Processing Network. Warsztaty inauguracyjne będą miały miejsce na początku 2013 roku. Celem Solar Food Processing Network (SFPN) jest stworzenie globalnej sieci zainteresowanych stron (organizacji pozarządowych, samorządów, rolników i producentów), rozwijanie i promowanie skutecznych metod słonecznego przetwórstwa żywności i jej konserwacji. Ma to przyczynić się do zmniejszenia ubóstwa, poprawy lokalnych możliwości gospodarczych i zdrowotnych oraz zmniejszyć szkody dla środowiska. W krajach o wysokim nasłonecznieniu, efektywne technologie słoneczne termiczne mogą przyczynić się do zrównoważonego rozwoju małych społeczności wiejskich. SFPN jest zarządzana przez niemiecką NGO Solare Zukunft (Przyszłość Solarna), zobacz: Solare Zukunft. Jest to wspierana finansowo przez WISIONS, inicjatywa Instytutu Wuppertal dla Klimatu, Środowiska i Energii służąca do wspierania konkretnych projektów dla zrównoważonej energii. Zobacz też: Solar Food Processing Network *'Wrzesień 2012:' Od siedem lat, studenci z Jülich Mädchengymnasium wspierają kobiety w Nairobi. Tym razem wspierają oni 15 szkół w Afryce, aby pomóc im zbudować sześć kuchenek słonecznych. Pomimo pewnych początkowych trudności, projekt okazał się wielkim sukcesem - oczywiście dla wszystkich stron. Obrazy Niemcy-1.jpg|Kuchenka LAZOLA Niemcy-2.jpg|Kuchenka Pil Kaar 2 w Alpach Niemcy-3.jpg|Kuchenki serii SK Niemcy-5.jpg|Kuchenka SK-14 produkcji niemieckiej w Johanesburgu (Afryka Południowa) Niemcy-4.gif|Prosta kuchenka paraboliczna z tektury Niemcy-6.png|Kuchenka paraboliczna firmy Sun and Ice na górze Mont-Everest Filmy Solar kochen mit Michael Bonke|Sierpień 2013 Solar Cooker|Wrzesień 2014 Mit der Sonne brutzeln Energiewende am eigenen Herd Unser Land BR|Lipiec 2015 Dokumentacja Media publiczne *'Lipiec 2009:' FEDEX Delivers Solar Cookers to Myanmar Civil War Refugees in northern Thailand - Freight-Net *'Listopad 2005:' Germany to earn CERs through solar kitchens - Solar Cooker Review Blogi * SolarGourmet - Kochen mit Sonnenlicht und Gärtnern mit der Natur * Podcast: Sunpod Strony internetowe *Solargourmet *Sun and Ice *Mueller Solartechnik * Häufig gestellte Fragen * Lebensmittelsicherheit und solares Kochen Media społecznościowe *'Wikia:' Sun and Ice Kontakty Działalność indywidualna i rodzinna *Dieter Seifert Organizacje i stowarzyszenia *GloboSol Producenci i sprzedawcy *Sun and Ice Linki wewnętrzne Linki zewnętrzne *Germany (źródło) Kategoria:Przegląd krajów Kategoria:Kto co robi